Keepers and Oddities
by flutter of angel wings
Summary: A collection of Luna/Oliver drabbles, set during the Battle of Hogwarts and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fetial**

War has been declared, and it ends tonight. This battle, this fight. Oliver only hopes they'll win.

He sees her as he paces the corridor, steeling his nerves for what's to come.

Long blonde hair down her back in messy waves. Wide eyes gazing curiously, as though she's examining a potential spot for a picnic.

She's lovely.

Oliver stops walking, fully intending to walk over and introduce himself. He could be dead in the next few hours. May as well make the best of the time he has left.

Just as he starts for her, another boy huggles her, the innocent gesture so intimate that Oliver is afraid to intrude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truss**

Luna grips the gash in her arm, trying to staunch the flow of blood. She isn't sure exactly who hit her. Really, she doesn't care, so long as she doesn't bleed to death.

An older boy, Oliver Wood- she recognizes him from a Quidditch match two years earlier- is beside her, ripping a strip from his robe. "I'm rubbish at healing," HR mutters, fastening the makeshift bandage around the Ravenclaw's arm.

He gives her a kind smile before disappearing back into the chaos of the battle.

"Strange," Luna mumbles to herself, watching his retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Novation**

Rain falls in sheets. Oliver hates the rain on practice days.

He's making his way down the street, too disoriented by the water and a blow from a Bludger to even consider magical transportation, when he sees her.

The blonde oddlet he'd glimpsed during the final battle is in the street, her mess of hair matted against her neck and back.

Dancing. She's dancing in the downpour, spinning in little circles, arms lifted at her sides like a bird ready to take flight.

"What are you doing?" the Keeper calls.

"Searching for Snaggleplurs," she answers, her movements never stilling. "Care to join me?"

He doesn't know why, but he finds himself at her side, mimicking her steps awkwardly. Oliver has no idea what Snaggleplurs are, but he dances anyway.

Something new. Something different. He likes it.

They spend several minutes spinning, letting the rain soak them through, before the girl stops, frowning.

"They're not out today," she notes.

Before Oliver can comment, the girl's twirling away from him, calling two words over her shoulder.

"Luna Lovegood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sprat**

Luna finds herself in her room, looking over the school list that arrived that morning, pondering Oliver Wood.

She's seventeen, but she's still a kid compared to him. She shouldn't be thinking about him.

"We danced."

Her lips pursed. "He was just being kind. That's all," she tells herself firmly.

Not that it matters. It doesn't push away thoughts of the handsome Quidditch player.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Profligacy**

"This is mental," he mutters to himself.

But that name echoes through his head. Luna Lovegood. Beautiful name.

He sees her in the distance and sets off the fireworks, bursts of rainbow exploding in the air.

Her eyes widen, and she stumbles backwards, crashing to the pavement.

Swearing under his breath, Oliver runs after her, pulling to her feet. He hadn't even considered the fact that his display might startle her.

"Sorry."

She blinks, confused but not answering.

"I was trying to impress you."

"Why?"

Oliver blushes. "Because I fancy you."

She laughs. "You could have just said so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cimmerian**

Luna tosses in her sleep. This night, like so many since the war, is plagued with nightmares.

Malfoy Manor, scared and helpless, but trying to be strong for Mr. Ollivander. Hogwarts, seeing friends fall dead before her eyes.

She bolts upright, momentarily forgetting where she is. But Oliver's soft snores remind her that she's fallen asleep at the Keeper's flat again.

It occurs to her that maybe she should wake him, tell him the things she sees when she closes her eyes.

But these thoughts, dark and tormented, are hers alone. She can't bring herself to burden him with them.

Curling against Oliver's sturdy body, she closes her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in ages.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gasconade**

"And then 'er sister walks in, yeah? And we're thinkin' we've been found out. But she asks to join!"

Locker room talk. Oliver's grown to hate it, though he used to boast about his conquests as much as the others.

But those days are over. Luna is so much more than a story to be told, another trophy to win.

"What about you, Woody?"

"Yeah, the blonde? She a bit of fluff?"

Oliver climbs to his feet, not bothering with a response.

"Come on! Tell us all about it!"

His eyes narrow as he faces the other men. "Her name," he snaps, "is Luna."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Solecism**

Luna realizes Oliver's eyes are still on her father. "It's impolite to stare," she whispers, nudging him.

The older boy clears his throat. "Sorry," he mutters with a blush. "He's just-"

Luna nods, understanding immediately. "He's not like most," she says, a hint of pride in her words.

Oliver nods his agreement as Mr. Lovegood returns with what he claims to be tea.

"Forgot the sandwiches! So sorry."

"Daddy approves of you," Luna says once her father is gone again.

This makes Oliver visibly relax. He smiles and takes a cautious sip from his cup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Viscid**

Luna lets out a frustrated sigh as she stares at her attempt at stew. Or, rather, a sticky blob containing chunks of beef and vegetables.

It's her first night with Oliver since school began, and she wanted to do something special for him.

"It's ruined," she says, tilting her head. "Wrackspurts must've distracted me again."

Oliver chuckles. "It can't be that ba- Oh. Yeah. It's ruined."

The Ravenclaw hangs her head but her boyfriend tilts it up again, kissing her nose.

"Oi, lighten up. Tomorrow's Christmas."

Luna perks up at that. "I think we have the things to make Daddys famous soup," she suggests, missing Oliver's groan that follows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bonny**

She's beautiful, dressed in yellow specially for Percy's wedding. Oliver can't help but watch her as she flits from table to table, laughing and smiling with friends.

After several minutes of this, he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. "Yellow really is your color."

Luna smiles, and it very nearly takes his breath away. "It brings luck," she tells him, eyes closing as she hums softly to the music.

"Will you wear yellow to your wedding?" he wonders.

Her eyes open, squinting in thought. "I suppose I'll wear white," she decides, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alate**

She has to chuckle at Oliver's reaction to the winged beast, the utter shock and confusion on his face.

"You like to fly," Luna reminds him.

"On broomsticks! Not thestrals!"

The young witch ponders that, eyes narrowing and lips pursing in thought. With a smile and a shrug, she shakes her head. "I suppose it isn't too terribly different," Luna reasons, more to herself than to the skeptic beside her.

Oliver follows her onto the creature, thinking to himself that there is, in fact, a very big difference.

As his arms wrap around her, Luna smiles and watches the ground disappear beneath them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Desinence**

Oliver listens as Luna reads aloud from a book of poems.

He's never been one for poetry. Then again, there are many things he didn't care for before Luna came into his life. Thestrals. Nargles (not that he knows what they are). Walking through mud with bare feet.

Funny how one person could change someone's life.

"Who wrote this?" he asks as Luna's soft voice forms another rhyme.

"Someone called Shakespeare," she answers, rewarding his interruption with a cross look before returning to the words before her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Persnickety**

Gold would look too bright on her. That silver is too pale.

Oliver frowns as he looks at band after band.

That stone is too heavy for her delicate fingers.

He searches, knowing it has to be perfect.

Too wide. Too narrow.

Clusters look too funny.

He's a Keeper, and this is so far out of his comfort zone. He's ready to rip out his hair when he finally sees it.

Thin silver band, a small diamond that looks like a crescent moon.

"That one," he says to the shopkeeper.

As he holds it in his hand, he knows he's found the ring as perfect as his intended.


End file.
